sentimientos
by sol kiryuu
Summary: zero estaba deprimido, por sus sentimientos a cierto personaje, y por ello decide porner fin a su vida, pero cuando estaba muriendo alguien aparece.   creo que no estoy muy buena con los summary. bueno pero denle una oportunidad ¿si?
1. sentimientos ocultos

hola a todos, este es mi nuevo fic, espero que les guste, bueno este fic va ser cortito nada comparado con los otros 2, es un kanamexzero, haaa...(suspiro) como amo esta pareja xd jakjakja... este fic es exclusivamente solo de ellos 2, nada de ichiru, nada de yuuki, ni takuma, ni nadie mas que solo ellos 2, bueno tal vez solo apareceran algunos personajes pero solo unos momentos cortos, bueno besitos y espero que les guste es fic... ha y lo subo porque es mi cumpleaños, haa,,, un año mas que se va y ahora tengo 19 haaa... creo que estoy suspirando mucho ultimamente, bueno besos.

**ha y quiero agradecer a darthmocy que me ayudo a corregir algunos errores que tenia. **

**vampire knight no me pertenece ya que si me perteneciera ichiru no hubiera muerto, y kaname estaria enamorado de zero y zero tambien, y yuuki no existiria bueno la vida es asi, no hago este fic con fines de lucro.**

ahora sin nada mas que decir los dejo leer mi fic.**  
**

**

* * *

**

**Sentimientos.**

**Cap. 1: Sentimientos ocultos. **

Zero estaba acostado en su cama, había despertado hace unos 15 min atrás o más bien no había podido dormir demasiado, se había pasado toda la noche pensando lo que había estado pensando en las últimas noches, sabía que si hacia aquello, tal vez podía causar aunque sea un pequeño sentimiento de tristeza a alguien, pero se convenció que nadie lo necesitaba así que nadie debería sufrir por su muerte, sí, lo que había estado pensando en las últimas noches era suicidarse, tenía esa decisión tomada, se iba a suicidar esta noche, hoy iba a ser su último día con vida e iba a tratar de demostrarle a Cross y Yuuki que los aprecia, por ello se levanto temprano y fue a tomar desayuno con el directo y la castaña. Cuando llego a la cocina el rubio con lentes se sorprendió al ver a Zero allí.

- ¡Zero kun! - exclamo con alegría el director- oh, hijo viniste a tomar desayuno con tu padre- expreso contento el director y dando saltitos-

- mm- asintió el cazador más joven- ¿podría poner un puesto para mí en la mesa? – pregunto mordiéndose el labio inferior. No quiso hacer ningún escándalo, berrinche o protestar cuando escucho que Cross se auto nomino como su padre, después de todo el rubio lo cuido como si fuera su hijo, y al fin de cuenta hoy sería su último día con vida, no perdería nada si dejara que Cross sea feliz por unos minutos.-

- por supuesto que si hijo – respondió Cross desapareciendo, ya que había ido a buscar las cosas para el puesto de Zero en la mesa-

- ¿Zero te sientes bien?- pregunto la amiga de la infancia del cazador-

Zero solo pudo sonreír para decirle en ese gesto que todo estaba bien y que no se preocupara por él.

Cross no se demoro nada en poner un puesto en la mesa para su hijo, estaba un poco sorprendido que el peli plateado no haya protestado cuando le dijo hijo y se auto nomino como su padre, ¿algo estaba pasando o solo amaneció de buen humor?

Los 3 tomaron tranquilamente el desayuno, pero cuando terminaron Cross saco una cámara de fotografías y fotografió a Yuuki y Zero, este último no opuso resistencia e incluso intento sonreír, esto si tomo por sorpresa a el director definitivamente algo no estaba bien, aparte los ojos del peli plateado estaban vacios era como si ya no tuviera ganas de vivir, por lo general sus ojos siempre muestran odio pero ahora no, sin embargo por ahora lo dejaría pasar, luego hablaría con el prefecto.

Zero y Yuuki se fueron a clases, el niño poseedor de los ojos como las amatistas había pensando en saltársela pero no le haría nada si se queda en la última clase de su vida.

Las clases del todo el día fueron aburridas como siempre, cuando al fin terminaron Zero fue a dar una vuelta por allí, ya que no faltaba más de 15 min para hacer guardia. En el momento en que pasaron los 15 min Zero ya estaba enfrente de las niñas gritonas con sus hormonas sobre excitadas. Las puertas de la residencia de la luna se comenzaron a abrir, el corazón del prefecto palpito con fuerza, esta sería la última vez que cruzaría una mirada con el arrogante sangre pura, ahora vería la razón del porque se quiere matar, ahora vería a Kaname Kuran el príncipe sangre pura.

Las puertas se abrieron por completo y comenzó a salir la clase nocturna como siempre con Kaname a la cabeza, con su elegante caminar.

Zero desde que comenzó a salir la clase nocturna tenia la mirada clavada en Kaname, cuando el purasangre paso a su lado lo miro detenidamente, el peli plateado le sostuvo la mirada y luego la desvió, ya no aguantaba ni un minuto más de su patética vida.

Kaname se extraño de que Zero esta vez no lo miraba con odio y retándolo como siempre lo hace, esta vez la mirada del prefecto era melancólica desesperada y a la vez vacía, algo en el pecho del purasangre le dolió. El castaño siguió con su camino a sus clases pero no podía entender el porqué de aquella mirada, algo no estaba bien y esta vez tenía un muy mal presentimiento, algo iba a suceder que no le iba a gustar nada, pero no sabía que era. _Maldición._

Cuando Kaname desapareció de la vista del cazador, Zero suspiro y luego miro a la castaña que fue como su hermana por años y sin pensarlo 2 veces la abrazo. Yuuki no entendió el comportamiento de su amigo algo no estaba bien ¿pero qué es?

- Yuuki, nunca olvides que te aprecio mucho. Cuídate- dijo Zero con calma y luego la soltó y se fue a su habitación, tomo unas navajas anti vampiro que consiguió en la asociación de cazadores y las guardo en su chaqueta, hoy no iba hacer guardia solo iba a quedarse esperando hasta que la clase nocturna terminaran con sus clases para luego ir al bosque y allí quitarse la vida. Cuando al fin llego la hora, el peli plateado salió de su habitación y se dirigió al corazón del bosque de la academia, iba caminando sumergido en sus pensamientos.-

_No me di cuenta cuando me enamore del, cuando al fin tuve una idea de mis sentimiento ya era demasiado tarde, yo ya estaba completamente loco por él, de cierta manera es extraño que yo, el que se supone tiene un corazón frio como el hielo y duro como la piedra se haiga enamorado, y aquella persona derritió el hielo de mi corazón y lo volvió blando, aunque ni siquiera lo sabe y no se enterara, sin embargo aunque yo me sienta así por él, Kaname lo único que siente por mi es odio y es asco por lo que soy, un miserable nivel E, de todas maneras se supone que yo también debiera odiarlo pero no puedo, aparte de todo aquello el está completamente enamorado de Yuuki, de la chica se supone y se rumorea yo también lo estoy, pero eso es mentira, lo único que siento por ella es un gran aprecio y celos por tener el corazón de la persona que se robo el mío. Por el me voy a suicidar, ya no aguanto más tener estos sentimientos no correspondidos, lo mejor para todos es que yo muera, al fin de cuenta nadie me necesita.  
_Estos eran los pensamientos de Zero Kiryuu, en estos momentos el peli plateado ya había llegado al corazón del bosque, donde nadie lo pudiera encontrar antes de morir, a no ser que sea un vampiro ¿pero a que vampiro le importaría su vida? La respuesta es claramente a ninguno. Esta es la única solución que él ve, se supone que él tenía que haber muerto en el ataque de Shizuka, pero no, el destino lo obligo a vivir para enamorarse de alguien que no podía corresponderle, de todas maneras su vida siempre ha sido una mierda, sin embargo había llegado la hora de que todo terminara de una vez, ya era hora del fin. Se arrodillo en la tierra y después se desabrocho la chaqueta y la camisa, las dejo caer al suelo, ahora estaba con el torso desnudo, saco las navajas que había guardado en la chaqueta que acaba de dejar caer al suelo, tomo aire e hizo crecer sus garras de una de sus manos, cuando lo hizo se desgarro la piel de su pecho y abdomen, y antes de que comenzara a sanar se corto las venas de ambas muñecas con las navajas anti vampiro, no se demoro mas de unos cuantos segundos sentir como el veneno entraba por sus venas y se desangraba, su cuerpo intentaba combatir con el veneno. Sin darse cuenta ya estaba jadeando en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor, aun no sabe porque no utilizo su bloody rose ya que así podría haber acabado más rápido con su patética vida, pero tal vez es un estúpido masoquista que le gusta el dolor. Sonrió con tristeza. Ahora en lo único que podía pensar y recordar era el rostro del castaño del cual se enamoro, en aquellos ojos marrones con tintes rojizos que son indescifrables, en esos labios sensuales que nunca llego a probar, como le hubiera gustado al menos haber podido probar el sabor de los labios del vampiro del cual se enamoro o por ultimo haber recibido una mirada cálida por su parte, pero no fue así, y ahora nunca la recibiría, lo único que lo consuela es que nadie se va enterar de lo que le paso, ya que cuando el muera se convertirá en polvo, y lo más seguro es que pensaran que le tendieron una emboscada y murió luchando, pero ni siquiera eso hizo, por lo menos nunca nadie se enteraría de la verdad, que él se mato por ser un cobarde, por no poder seguir sintiendo este sentimiento no correspondido. Ahora solo le quedaban unos minutos de vida e incluso ya comenzaba a delirar.

-0-

Kaname estaba regresando de los aposentos del director, había ido allí hablar sobre Zero, ya que el consejo había determinado que el peli plateado tenía que morir por el delito de matar a un vampiro de raza pura y por ello de ahora en adelante el cazador se convertiría en su protegido, claro está que el director no entendió por que el castaño llegaría a tal extremo para cuidar del niño y que no le pase nada, Kaname le dio una excusa vaga que no se acercaba en absoluto a la verdad, también había ido a notificar al director que Zero Kiryuu desde ahora tendrá que trasladarse a la residencia de la luna, diciendo que Zero ya podía ser un peligro para la clase del día, aunque la verdad no lo cree así, Kaname sabe muy bien que el prefecto tiene una gran fuerza de voluntad y a luchado contra la sed de sangre desde hace 4 años y eso es un gran logro para un nivel E o para un humano convertido en vampiro, la verdad todas las personas que sabían que Zero era un ex humano se sorprendían que el prefecto pudiera tener esa fuerza de voluntad para no caer en la sed de sangre, pero de todas maneras Kaname dio esa escusa para llevarse a él peli plateado con él a la residencia de la luna, aunque no sin discutir sobre este punto con el director, Cross había apelado que Zero no era ningún peligro para nadie, y que no tenía que trasladarse a la clase de la noche, sin embargo Kaname le dijo que era mejor prevenir antes que lamentar, así que gano y finalmente Zero iría a la clase de la noche con todos los demás vampiros, y todo esto lo había hecho porque no soporta la idea de perder al prefecto o que se enamore de alguien de la clase del día, había notado últimamente que el cazador estaba un poco distraído y estaba demasiado cerca de su querida hermana, sí le tenía celos a su propia hermana, ella podía estar cerca todo el tiempo del oji amatista y el no podía, por este motivo traslado a él peli plateado a la clase nocturna y sobre de hacerlo su protegido era simplemente porque siente que no podría vivir sin él y no es porque tengan un lazo de sangre, porque la verdad ellos nunca lo han creado no obstante siente que si Zero muere, el se volvería loco por haber perdido al dueño de su corazón, es verdad que nunca se ha declarado pero tiene una razón, ya que siente que si él le dice sus sentimientos a el muchacho poseedor de aquellos hermosos ojos violetas lo rechazaría y se reiría de sus sentimientos.

* * *

bueno ahora que lo han leido espero que le haya gustado el primer cap y espero con ansias su **reviews** besistos y espero subir pronto el 2 cap.


	2. sentimientos revelados

hola a todos, aquí estoy estoy con el segundo Cap. de este fic, como en el anterior cap, este tambien lo reviso **darthmocy.** muchas gracias por revisarlo besos bueno espero que les guste este cap. y besos.

**darthmocy:** Gracias por todo, por tus ideas y por leer mis fic. te quiero, y bueno tambien gracias por revisar el cap y por tus sugerencias.

**Meani-Kone: **muchas gracias por tu reviews, este fue largo pero me encanto, y perdon por hacerte llorar, pero se me ocurrio un dia que andaba un poco deprida jeje... bueno muchos besitos y gracias por apoyar todos mis fic y gracias por comentar y decirme que tenia unos errores la verdad lo revise y creo que ya arregle esos errores, bueno besitos y cuidate y nos leemos.

**faking making****:** muchas gracias por tu reviews. y si kaname es muy lindo con su miedo. besos y cuidate mucho.

**vero vampire****: ** que bueno que te haya gustado este fic tambien, bueno te digo que yo no tengo nada en contra de tus uñas como ves actualice rápido, bueno muchas gracias por prestarme ayuda tambien, bueno besitos y cuidate mucho nos leemos espero que te guste este cap tambien.

**DIANA:** bueno ya subi la segunda parte de este fic. espero que te guste y besos.

**Hiro yuki:** muchas gracias por tu review, y bueno aqui esta la continuacion espero que te guste, y besos cuidate mucho. y nos leemos.

_cursiva son los pensamientos de los personajes._

ahora sin nada mas que decir los dejo para que lean el fic.

**

* * *

Cap. 2: sentimientos revelados.**

Esta vez decidió ir por el bosque a la residencia de la luna, ya que tienes la esperanza de encontrarse con el peli plateado que le encanta andar por aquí. Hubo una brisa que trajo el olor de la sangre, el olor delicioso de la sangre de Zero. Kaname sintió que su corazón dejo de latir literalmente y se volvió pesado como una piedra que cayó en picada hasta el fondo de su estomago, después reacciono y se fue corriendo al centro de donde provenía el olor, corrió con todos sus poderes de sangre pura, cuando llego la imagen que vio le desgarro el corazón, Zero estaba tirado en el suelo, apenas respiraba, estaba todo su pelo revuelto y sucio con sangre y tierra, pálido como una hoja de papel, su chaqueta y camisa estaban tiradas en la tierra empapadas con la sangre de Zero que aun fluía de las heridas que tenía en sus muñecas y torso. El castaño se arrodillo y tomo al peli plateado para abrazarlo, cuando lo hizo se dio cuenta de lo helado que estaba su cuerpo, pero aun le quedaba un poco de vida, tenía que salvarlo como sea, una idea llego a su cabeza _¡mi sangre!_ Su sangre era tan poderosa y pura que puede salvar al oji amatista, puso el rostro del peli plateado en su cuello para que lo mordiera pero el prefecto no se movía, ya era como si estuviera tratando con un cuerpo vacio, eso no lo podía soportar, sin darse cuenta ya estaba llorando, necesitaba que Zero viviera, sin el su vida no tenía sentido.

- Zero… por favor tienes que luchar por tu vida, te lo pido por favor Zero vive- rogo el purasangre entre lagrimas, no le importaba que alguien lo viera así, es verdad que un sangre pura no puede llorar pero, por Zero eso no significaba nada-

- Ka… Ka… na… me- jadeo con voz ronca el cazador, cuando sintió que alguien le hablaba al principio pensó que estaba delirando pero algo le decía que era real, la voz le pertenecía a la única persona o más bien vampiro que ha amado y amara-

- ¿Zero?- pregunto alegre de que el niño aun vivía- bebe mi sangre, por favor- suplico el vampiro llorando-

- ¿tu… san…gre? – pregunto el prefecto levantando la vista para ver al purasangre y cuando lo vio se le rompió el corazón, Kaname estaba llorando, no sabía porque pero no quería verlo así, con un esfuerzo levanto el brazo para acariciar la mejilla del castaño en un gesto de cariño-

Kaname no podía creer que el cazador lo estaba consolando si el que estaba muriendo era él, tan típico del corazón del prefecto, es están puro, tan sincero, sin poder evitarlo se inclino a la caricia sincera del oji amatista.

- sí, bebe – respondió después de unos segundos el castaño, rasguño su cuello para que el olor de su sangre llegara al olfato de Zero y así no se pudiera negar-

Cuando a Zero le llego el olor de la sangre de Kaname, sus colmillos se alargaron y sin perder tiempo el castaño puso el rostro de Zero otra vez en su cuello, y este comenzó a lamer la piel tersa de Kaname, después enterró sus colmillos tratando de ser delicado pero sus instintos vampíricos se apoderaron rápidamente del y comenzó a beber la sangre desesperadamente, pero luego de unos sorbos su mente se despejo un poco y se dio cuenta que estaba siendo muy bruto y comenzó a beber lenta y sensualmente, mientras bebía pasaba la lengua por el cuello y el purasangre se estremecía por el acto, luego el cazador saco sus colmillos de la piel cremosa de vampiro de ojos color marrón rojizo y lamio las heridas hasta que se cerraron, posteriormente escondió su rostro en el pecho del castaño, aun se sentía débil pero lo más seguro es que sobreviviría.

Kaname cuando sintió los colmillos de Zero enterrarse en su piel, se trago un gemido de placer, se sentía tan dichoso de que el cazador haya enterrado sus colmillos en el, es verdad que estaba siendo bastante bruto y descuidado pero él tiene la escusa de que realmente necesitaba la sangre, después de un rato los sorbos del prefecto se hicieron más lentos y sensuales, tan exquisitamente sensuales que lo excitaban, cuando el oji amatista saco los colmillos de su cuello, Kaname gimió en reproche pero no podía hacer nada al parecer Zero ya había tomado todo lo que necesitaba, en el momento en que el peli plateado termino de lamer la piel de su cuello escondió el rostro en su pecho.

- Zero- llamo Kaname y el cazador lo miro- ¿intentaste matarte o te atacaron?- pregunto dolido, algo le decía que Zero intento suicidarse ya que se había cortado las venas con un arma anti vampiro-

- intente matarme- reconoció en un murmuro el prefecto-

- ¿Por qué? Con eso dañarías a mucha gente-_ en especial a mí-_

- ¿a quién? Yo tuve que haber muerto hace años atrás, yo no tenía que haber salido vivo del ataque de Shizuka, solo estaba tratando de arreglar el error de la naturaleza de dejarme vivo- respondió con voz ronca el peli plateado-

- la naturaleza no cometió ningún error tu tenias que salir vivo, Zero si tú no vives yo… yo me muero- dijo el castaño aceptando sus sentimientos-

- ¿Qué? – Zero no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, el castaño prácticamente le dijo que lo quiere, quizás si murió y está en algún lugar del otro mundo donde se cumple los sueños, pero no cree mucho que eso sea verdad porque aun siente el veneno de cazador circular por su cuerpo-

- lo que escuchaste Zero, no puedo vivir sin ti, yo se que tal vez a ti no te importe mis sentimientos por ti, pero yo te quiero, por favor no intentes quitarte la vida otra vez, yo te amo con mi vida Zero, con toda mi alma y con todo mi ser – expreso el purasangre con honestidad-

- si me importa Kaname yo… yo- el prefecto comenzó a llorar, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, Kaname lo amaba, este era el día mas feliz de su vida- yo tam… bien tengo sentimientos por ti yo también te… amo… Kaname.-

El castaño sonrió, el cazador le acababa de decir que lo ama ¿o lo imagino? No claro que no lo imagino Zero en verdad le dijo que lo ama, este era el día más emotivo en años, sin pensarlo 2 veces lo beso por primera vez.

Sus labios se encontraron en un beso cálido, sus labios se rosaban con calma, luego el castaño quiso profundizar el beso y paso su lengua por el labio inferior del peli plateado pidiendo permiso para entrar al interior de la boca del cazador, este separo los dientes vacilante para profundizar el beso, cuando lo hizo comenzaron una lucha por el dominio. Kaname por fin estaba probando el sabor de Zero aunque está mezclado con su sangre aun sigue siendo el sabor que se ha imaginado innumerable veces. Zero se sintió en el cielo cuando comenzó a probar el sabor de los besos del vampiro que ama. Ahora el beso se volvió más apasionado e intenso, no querían parar de besarse pero ya le comenzaba a faltar el aire, se separaron a regañadientes y estaban jadeantes. Zero sonrió tímidamente y Kaname le beso la frente, lo tomo en brazos y recogió la ropa de Zero del suelo y comenzó a encaminarse a su dormitorio en la residencia de la luna, poco a poco comenzó a aumentar la velocidad de sus pasos, lo hizo porque Zero comenzó a tiritar por el frio ya que era una noche de invierno.

Cuando al fin llego se dio cuenta que Takuma aun estaba levantado, lo más seguro esperándolo como siempre lo hace, el oji verde era el único que sabía sus sentimientos hacia Zero.

- kana… me- expreso sorprendido el vampiro rubio cuando vio a Zero ensangrentado en los brazos de su amigo- ¿está bien? – Pregunto al castaño-

- va sobrevivir- respondió secamente el sangre pura-

- ¿Qué le paso?- pregunto el oji verde-

- no te lo puedo decir, no le digas a nadie de lo que viste y procura que nadie vaya a molestar a mi habitación- ordeno el purasangre desapareciendo en su habitación no quiso esperar respuesta por parte de su amigo, porque ya sabía la respuesta positiva de Takuma.-

En el momento en que entro en su cuarto Kaname dejo a Zero en su cama, pero el peli plateado gimió en reproche cuando dejo de sentir el cuerpo de Kaname con él, el castaño intento calmarlo.

- Zero vuelvo enseguida solo iré a buscar algo para limpiar tus heridas, o para sacar la sangre seca de tu cuerpo, no me demorare te lo prometo- deposito un beso en los labios del peli plateado y se dirigió a su baño, mojo una toalla y volvió con el cazador-

- Kaname… no me dejes- balbuceo el prefecto cuando sintió que el castaño había vuelto a su lado-

- no te dejare- le prometió el purasangre-

Kaname tomo las muñecas del prefecto y limpio la sangre seca con la toalla mojada, cuando ya había limpiado la sangre se dio cuenta que la herida se había cerrado lo suficiente para dejar de sangrar, no está cicatrizada ya que se hizo con una arma anti vampiro pero al menos ya no sangraría, tomo la otra muñeca e hizo lo mismo que con la primera, iba a comenzar a limpiar la sangre del torso de Zero pero se dio cuenta que lo mejor era que el cazador se bañara porque está completamente cubierto de sangre, ahora entendió la mirada de terror de Takuma cuando vio al prefecto en sus brazos

- Zero… creo que lo mejor es que te bañes- le sugirió el castaño tratando de no ofender al dueño de esos hermosos ojos violetas-

- está bien- asintió el cazador, y recién tubo una idea de cómo estaba, ya que si Kaname le estaba diciendo que necesitaba una ducha es porque realmente lo necesita, debe de estar cubierto de su propia sangre y Kaname debe de sentir sed-

- ¿quieres que te bañe yo?- pregunto aparentando inocencia el vampiro de ojos color caoba-

- emmm… no… yo puedo hacerlo- respondió tartamudeando y sonrojándose-

A Kaname le gusto ver a un Zero sonrojado, se ve tan lindo así, y ese sonrojo lo consiguió el.

- si lo vas hacer tu solo necesitas mas de mi sangre, bebe- se subió encima de Zero y le ofreció su cuello-

- pero yo ya bebí- protesto el prefecto, no quería beber más de Kaname porque no quería hacerle daño-

- bebe lo necesitas, si no lo haces yo te bañare- amenazo en un ronroneo sensual el castaño-

- está bien- Zero acepto y comenzó a lamer la piel tersa del cuello del purasangre, luego enterró los colmillos y bebió sensualmente hasta que sintió que su cuerpo tenía un poco más de fuerza.-

Después de beber la sangre del dueño de su corazón se metió en el baño y se despojo de sus pantalones y bóxer, luego se metió a la ducha y se baño lentamente sacando toda la suciedad de su cuerpo, lavo su cabello sucio y cuando se sintió limpio salió de la ducha y allí recién se dio cuenta que no había traído ropa con él y no podía ponerse la ropa que se acababa de sacar porque estaba demasiado sucia, la única opción que le quedaba era salir solo con una toalla tapando su hombría, se sonrojo furiosamente ante ese pensamiento pero esa era la única solución. Se seco el cabello y el cuerpo para luego envolver una toalla alrededor de sus caderas.

-0-

Kaname había quedado sentado en la cama esperando a Zero y teniendo una gran fuerza de voluntad para no meterse al baño con el peli plateado.

Cuando se abrió la puerta Zero salió solo con una toalla alrededor de las caderas y sonrojado, esta imagen era demasiado tentativa para el castaño, el cuerpo del cazador estaba tan bien trabajado, tenia músculos pero no en exceso, _¡oh! Por el amor de Dios es que acaso Zero intenta provocarme. _Kaname se excito con la imagen de Zero en la puerta del baño, ahora era él el que necesitaba un baño si es que no quería lanzarse encima del prefecto.

- Kaname – llamo el cazador-

- ¿mmm?- pregunto el vampiro de raza pura, mientras recorría con la mirada el cuerpo de Zero-

- yo… yo no tengo ropa… hum… ¿me emprestarías algo?- pregunto con timidez el prefecto y sonrojado-

- claro, saca lo que quieras de mi armario, yo me voy a dar un baño- expreso el castaño y cuando el cazador salió de la puerta del baño Kaname se metió en este para darse un ducha-

Zero abrió el armario y se encontró solo con trajes y ropa cara e importada o hechas a medidas, el no quería usar eso, cerró las puertas del armario y abrió otra, allí habían pantalones de seda un poco menos formal pero tampoco le gusto, así que también la cerro, y abrió otra puerta, en esta ocasión se encontró con solo pijamas pero todos eran de seda no había ningún pijama de algodón, sin embargo esto era lejos lo menos formal que tenia Kaname, así que saco uno de color azul purpura, aun tenia la etiqueta y cuando la miro abrió los ojos como platos ¿_acaso era normal gastar tanto dinero por un pijama?_ Zero borro ese pensamiento y que Dios lo ayude para no hacerle ni un rasguño a este pijama, se lo puso y se sentó en la cama esperando que Kaname salga del baño.

-0-

Kaname se baño lo más rápido posible, saco toda la suciedad de su cuerpo y cabello y luego salió de la ducha, se seco y envolvió una toalla alrededor de sus caderas, le iba a devolver el favor a Zero respiro hondo y salió del baño.

El peli plateado abrió los ojos como platos cuando vio a Kaname solo con una toalla tapándolo, cuantas veces había imaginado este momento, sus ojos recorrieron libremente la figura del castaño, Kaname era delgado pero con músculos bien definidos, en todo su cuerpo sin embargo no era musculoso en exageración, la mirada de Zero quedo en los pezones rosados del purasangre.

Kaname cuando vio la mirada de Zero lo recorría todo el cuerpo sonrió, luego se dio cuenta que el peli plateado estaba mirando sus pezones erectos. _Maldición mi cuerpo es tan evidente._ Se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar hasta su armario, saco un pijama negro. Sentía la mirada del peli plateado clavada en su persona, Kaname sonrió de lado, se le había ocurrido algo, se sonrojo y dejo caer la toalla que estaba en sus caderas.

Zero casi se ahogo con su propia saliva cuando vio que Kaname dejo caer la toalla, y ahora estaba desnudo delante de él, maldición Kaname es tan endemoniadamente sexy que no podía apartar la vista de aquel hermoso cuerpo, de aquellas redondas nalgas pálidas bien definidas, cuando Kaname se puso el pijama el peli plateado se trago un gemido en reproche, estaba disfrutando tanto la vista, ahora se preguntaba si el castaño lo había hecho a propósito o inconscientemente.

Kaname se dio vuelta y miro al cazador que aun lo miraba con devoción y estaba sonrojado.

- Zero creo que necesitas descansar, perdiste mucha sangre y aunque tomaste de la mía aun no estás recuperado- expreso el castaño caminando hasta la cama en donde estaba sentado el prefecto-

- no estoy cansado Kaname- _más bien estoy excitado-_no dijo estas palabras pero sus ojos lo delataban muy bien.-

- si lo estas- dijo Kaname suprimiendo un escalofrió de placer por ver los ojos de Zero llenos de deseo-

- pero- comenzó a protestar el cazador-

- pero nada, descansa ¿sí?- le pidió con dulzura y le sonrió-

- mmm… está bien, ¿Dónde dormiré?- pregunto el prefecto con inocencia-

- en mi cama claro está- respondió el purasangre-

- mmm… ¿y tú?- pregunto con curiosidad.-

- contigo, te juro que no te hare nada **mientras duermas**.- recalco las últimas palabras porque solo mantendría su promesa mientras el cazador durmiera, apenas despertara intentaría hacer muchas cosas con el peli plateado, claro está solo si este quiere-

- no me dejes ¿sí?-pidió el oji amatista mientras el sueño le iba ganando-

- lo prometo ahora a dormir – el purasangre tomo en brazos a él peli plateado para luego acostarlo debajo de las tapas y después de unos 2 min el peli plateado se durmió.

Kaname ya se había acostado al lado del cazador y comenzó a acariciar el rostro durmiente del prefecto, Zero se inclino al rose pero no se despertó, luego dejo de acariciar el rostro para empezar a acariciar el cabello plateado.

-0-

Kaname ya había despertado hace unos 30 min atrás, pero no quería levantarse por miedo a despertar el sueño del niño que aun tenía entre sus brazos.

Zero comenzó a despertar y froto su rostro en el pecho de Kaname, estaba confundido, no sabía en donde estaba pero se sentía seguro y le gustaba la calidez que sentía junto a su cuerpo, luego los recuerdos de la noche anterior le llegaron, el intento matarse pero Kaname lo había salvado, le dio de su sangre y le dijo que lo ama, pero no estaba seguro si aquellos recuerdos eran reales o no, tal vez su mente está jugando con él.

- Zero, ya despertarte- expreso con calidez el castaño, acariciando los cabellos del prefecto-

- ¿ka… Kaname?- pregunto contento, al parecer los recuerdos si eran reales, pero no sabe hasta qué punto son reales-

- sí, soy yo, eres un dormilón Zero- dijo con dulzura el vampiro de raza pura-

- ¿lo… lo de… anoche… es?- intento preguntar, pero las últimas palabras no le salían-

- si Zero es real- respondió Kaname acariciando el rostro del cazador-

- ¿entonces tu… tu si… dijiste que… que me…?- pregunto titubeante el prefecto-

- si Zero, eso también es real, te amo con todo mi ser- expreso con una sonrisa el purasangre y a Zero le brillaron los ojos-

- ¿y… y Yuuki?- pregunto el cazador-

- ella entenderá…- respondió con paciencia-

- no me refiero a eso, ¿Qué sientes por ella?- pregunto el niño de ojos violetas-

- la quiero mucho, pero como a una hermana, en cambio a ti te amo, yo no puedo vivir sin ti, si tú te hubieras muerto anoche yo me mato.- expreso Kaname con honestidad-

-no, tú no puedes morir- expreso mordiéndose los labios-

- Zero, si tú no estás aquí no me importa nada, no me importa la convivencia entre cazadores y vampiros, no me importa mi vida, no me importa la academia, no me importa el futuro, no me importa la venganza- le dijo al niño delante del-

- pero estoy vivo, así que te tiene que importar todo lo que dijiste- dijo Zero con una mirada cálida y llena de preocupación-

- lo sé- se subió arriba del cazador- tu eres la persona que me hace luchar y vivir para todos esos propósitos, tu eres todo para mi Zero, eres mi motor- beso al prefecto con delicadeza-

- tú también lo eres todo para mi Kaname- expreso sonrojado el peli plateado en contra los labios de Kaname, aun no podía creer que Kaname de verdad lo quería-

El beso se profundizo y sus lenguas comenzaron a explorar y conocer cada centímetro de la boca del otro, Kaname empezó a acariciar los costados de Zero y de apoco empezó a subir la camiseta de pijama del cazador para acariciar los perfectos abdominales del prefecto.

El cazador gimió por el contacto de las manos de Kaname en su tórax, para el oji amatista las manos de Kaname eran suaves y hábiles, le gustaba las caricias de Kaname, eran maravillosas, eran cálidas y toques dulces y tiernos, siempre se imaginaba esas caricias tan anheladas y ahora las tenia al fin, aun no podía creerlo, no podía creer que todo esto sea real, nunca se imagino que de verdad Kaname lo quisiera, esta tan feliz. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y sin poder evitarlo comenzó a llorar pero claramente no de tristeza sino de felicidad absoluta.

Kaname olio la sal en el aire y después de unos segundos se dio cuenta que Zero estaba llorando. _Oh Dios lo hice llorar, tal vez lo estoy obligando a hacer algo que él no quiere, estoy llegando demasiado lejos._ El castaño dejo de acariciar los abdominales de Zero y rompió el beso y acaricio la cara del peli plateado.

- perdón Zero yo no… yo…

Zero estaba confundido no entendía porque Kaname se estaba disculpando ¿hizo algo malo y no se dio cuenta? O ¿el cree que hizo algo malo?

- Kaname ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te disculpas?- pregunto desconcertado-

- porque estas llorando y es mi culpa estoy seguro, perdón si te estoy obligando a hacer algo que tú no quieres, yo no quiero hacerte daño perdón- expreso el purasangre atropellando las palabras-

- emm… pero si no has hecho nada malo, no me estas obligando a nada – dijo con honestidad Zero acariciando la cara del castaño-

- entonces ¿Por qué estas llorando?- pregunto confundido-

- porque yo… yo estoy feliz, tú me quieres y ahora quiero vivir para ti y por ti, gracias por quererme- expreso con honestidad y sonrojado-

- no Zero, gracias a ti por existir, gracias por tratarme como igual, gracias por quererme, contigo siento que puedo ser yo mismo sin mascaras y puedo expresar mis sentimientos sin temer a que me traiciones, por todo eso gracias Zero, - expreso Kaname con dulzura y amor y luego se inclino para atrapar los labios de Zero con los suyos- te amo

- y yo a ti Kaname, también te amo.

**El fin**

**

* * *

**la verdad espero que le haya gustado el cap. aun no estoy segura de hacer un tercer cap, que seria el lemon de ellos 2, ustedes decidiran, bueno espero sus **reviews **con sus comentarios y sugerencias. bueno ahora si me despido. besos y cuidense


End file.
